Return
by littlepuppy-samma
Summary: 2 worlds, parted by a single gate. No one knows the other exists in till now as 3 children embark on a journey that will define the laws of Equivalent Exchange, and Alchemy forever.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The laughter of children bounced around the deserted buildings on the outskirts of Munich, Germany. Three young children looking about seven ran around the abandoned roads, running from building to building. Among the three friends there was a girl of pale skin, pin straight dirty blonde hair fashioned in braids and brown eyes. The other two were boys, one with short pitch-black hair and grey eyes, the other with long blonde hair held in a ponytail with blue eyes.

The tapping of shoes from the three running in unison echoed through the alleyways in a game of 'Follow the Leader'. Lost in the heat of the competition all at once they stumbled upon a great building all most looking like a military base. The young friends all stood in awe looking up at the newly uncovered building rusting away in time. Seeing a new opportunity for more games, they all dared each other to walk into the frightening darkness beyond the front doors.

They all agreed to go in together and as one they all playfully skip into the crumbling structure.

The laughter of the innocent children echoed through the halls of a decapitating building forgotten by time.

The laughter of the children rebounded off the walls and loudly rang through the halls as they played tag, hide and seek and all sorts of games running between the dusty rooms. Then a small voice called from the middle of the last floor, at once the other two scurried down to see what she had discovered. Her finger shaking rapidly as she pointed to a design imprinted on the stone ceiling. The two boys gasped in unison at the amazing array. One happened to look down to see the same design imprinted in the floor. "Hey look!" The boy named Ivo; the one with black hair, shouted pointing to the floor, and in amazement they all gasped again.

I think if heard of these things before." The boy named Tibold who stood in the middle of his two friends commented. "It was used in the war to get to some other world, I heard. But those are just silly fairy tails" He laughed at how silly the thought of 'Other Worlds' sounded.

The last girl who was graced with the name of Haile sheepishly added. "My father and uncle told me tales about this magic called 'Alchemy'. They said that there was a whole world that used Alchemy in their every day lives. In one of the tales to use the magic people clapped their hands together and placed their hands on these circle designs. I wonder if this could be one?" She stepped to the middle of the circle and looked up to the middle of the once above them. "But I don't think it is because my uncle said that Alchemy only worked in another world, beyond this one."

"Couldn't hurt to try this 'Alchemy' thing. Come on!" Ivo chirped clapping his hands together and kneeling down to place his hands on the circle riddled with mysterious runes. Soon his other two friends caught on and they too, clapped their hands and kneeled, placing their palms flat at the edge of the design.

They all knelt there for almost a minute in silence when one of their small voices broke through the silence. "This is pointless! I'm getting out of here!" The moment Tibold removed his hands from the ring of runes, blue lighting shot from all the strange runes and connected to the runes in the ring above. The children stood dazed at the center of the circle, not sure what to do next. Before they could even make another thought the floor below then gave way and three fell into the gap in the floor.


	2. Phase 1

Prolouge

Phase 1

World War 2 has passed and the world's recovery seems to be going very swimmingly. Even the alternate world where alchemy is real, recovery from its attack by the non-alchemic world is going very well.

Actually both worlds' governments have done such a good job at covering up the attacks that barely any civilian knows about the other world.

The Alchemic world's country of Amestris government told its people that it was an attack by a more advanced country no one has ever heard of. The only one outside of the military who really knows who the attackers where is Winry But since all her friends in the military; like Hawkeye and Mustang who since his brave actions in the assault has earned him his place as Colonel again, have been able to protect her from the governments wrath.

The Non-Alchemic world's country of Germany government barely had to do any thing because barely anyone knew about the attack on the alternate world. And any one who had taken part in the attack is dead or has been killed.

Though so nothing spilled out they tried many times to assassinate Edward Elric; who is thirty eight now, and Alphonse Elric; who is thirty seven and Noah. Those are the only three left who know about the attacks on the Alchemic world. To this day the German government has failed to kill them.

Other then these people, both worlds completely forgot the other existed, and if any of the worlds where to be spoken of it would mostly likely be in tales or in legends. Well at least in till now.

The bustling streets of Munich echoed with the sounds of cars driving on the stone roads, the tapping of shopper's shoes and the laughter amongst friends. In the middle of all this noise, a dark alley laid gloom in the shadows. A lone door at the end of the alley sat quietly in hiding.

"Alphonse," A woman's voice came from a room, the tone of her voice sounded very tense and upset. She almost sounded like she was crying, every other word she would take a deep, broken breath. "We can't stay in Germany any longer, soon their going to find us. And when they do they'll kill you, me and they might even kill Haile if they find out she is our child! We have to move!" The women had long brown hair with part of each side braided. Tears fell from her soft brown eyes, and some drops had fallen on her chestnut hair.

"How many times must I tell you, Noah?" Alphonse pleaded holding Noah's hand, looking deep into her eyes. "We can't register for a passport because that will put us out in the open. It would be better if we just hid in the shadows," He turned around and looked at a man who sat in a chair at the left of the room in a dark corner. "Right brother?"

The man brushed his long blonde hair away from his face and tucked the extra strands into a ponytail that held the rest of his blonde hair behind his head. "Well I agree with Alphonse we have to lay low, the government will find us if we register for a passport. Unless you can think of some thing better, Noah."

She let go of Alphonse's hands and placed her right palm on her head and sighed. "I guess I can't argue with you Edward." Silence fell over the room, Edward opened his mouth to comment, but before he could even think of what to say the door swung open. Noah, Alphonse and Edward all held there breath just waiting to see who the mans face, they knew it was probably an officer.

"Ivo, Tibold and Haile have gone missing!" The man shouted his breath heavy from running.

End; Phase 1


End file.
